Sweet Naive
by Arazia
Summary: Noxus and Demacia had been fighting since the dawn of time. But what will happen when these two cultures combine something other than mutual hatred? What if something positive is able to glue together day and night, heaven and earth, black and white? Two opposits... Can they reconcile the parties, or may they decide, that this world is too small for them both?
1. Imprudence is the first step to death

Her flaming-red hair fell to her forehead with every next step that brought her closer to her desired destination. Like a shadow she passed through the corridor, and finally reached the place; looked around at the huge white room decorated with numerous columns filled with gold decorations: Inscriptions, images, symbols ... history. History of Demacia.

Then the steps echoed, bouncing from every wall encountered. Everything depended on her speed. She clapped her back to the nearest column, her hand almost automatically moved towards the blade that had seen more death than most soldiers would ever do.

The golden-haired girl, with a sincere smile capable of crushing even the hardest heart crossed the threshold of the temple.

Katarina cautiously leaned out of her lap to see what the situation was like. The sorceress was on her own territory, and therefore was very confident, wasn't suspecting anything. The young assassin was well aware of this.

Lux with a weightless pace was heading toward the centre of the locality which was supposed to soon become the place of her bane.

When the Lady of Luminosity had aligned with her future tormentor, Katarina held her breath as she pressed herself against the smooth surface so much that it hurt.

Fortunately the girl did not stop, she did not notice the danger. Crafty smirk cracked Katarina's face, but her pale skin tightened, causing pain in her scar which quickly reminded her not to understimate an enemy. Even such a delicate and soft one.

Finally, Lux crossed a convenient point, and the Noxian silently slipped from behind the column. With a sudden movement she tugged the blade away from it's place, wrapped a hand around the other girl's neck, pulling her back lightly so that her weight rested on Katarina's body a little. The blade swept the air whistling gently as it landed on the blonde's larynx.

"Shh... Quiet my little one. You do not want your blood to stain the holy place just because you wanted to scream, do you?"asked Katarina with a subtle voice.

"... you do not realize who I am and what I'm capable of." The Demacian swallowed and said calmly.

"Luxanna Crownguard - the Lady of Luminosity, isn't it, dear?" She said, lightly moving her face to the other girl's. "I know more about you than you do," she added, and her lips almost touched the victim's ear making Lux shiver slightly.

"What do you want?" The girl growled trying not to let the other girl see the fear that filled her.

A moment of disturbing silence fell between the women.

"You..." Katarina whispered finally.


	2. Keep friends close and enemies guessing

"Huh?" The girl gasped with astonishment, her eyes opened in a gesture of horror. Having heard the laughter coming from behind her head she decided to act even if she was to lose her life. She tightened her eyelids and fists then raised her hand and sent a small ball of light towards her enemy. Almost instantly she felt the release of her grip and lowering the blade from her throat. Without losing time she turned to cast another spell that swept the opponent off her feet, throwing her at one of the walls.

Katarina's fingers were still desperately clutching the blade, but her eyes had not recovered. She cursed in her mind for such recklessness - something in other she condemned with such passion. If only she had not played for so long and instead did her job right away...

Lux hurriedly approached the rival to send another - this time more massive - ball to her enemy which immobilized and slightly wounded the red-haired woman who had released her weapon. The next step was obviously to deprive her of the rest of her blades.

Eventually Katarina made her mind rather to die honorably than to live as a coward. She stood up leaning against the wall and blinking constantly to get her eyes fixed again to the usual dose of light.

Meanwhile Lux managed to reach her rival. She pressed the Noxian to the wall, causing a grimace on her face. She waited a few moments in the stillness as did the other girl who slowly regained her sight.

Lux wondered what she should do in this situation. Killing her would be the safest choice, but on the other hand why would she? Because Katarina tried to kill her? Does it had to mean she has to do the same? While these exclusive thoughts ran through her mind she stared at those wild green eyes, bloody red lips and flaming-red hair... The warmth beneath her skin grew. She had to do somethin. She _needed_ to do _something._

Lux closed her eyes; felt her breath finally slow down. It took her some time to realize... she pressed her lips to the woman's. When she realized it was already too late.

Her muscles took their time to relax when oppositely to her expectations the girl did not push her away, but kissed her back.

The need for dominance quickly rised in Katarina. She placed her palms at the girl's waist and turned around, so that now it was the Demacian was the one pinned to the wall.

Quite quickly her interest in the girl's lips shifted to her jaw, then her neck; sucking onto it and making small kisses, descending lower and lower...

"Stop ... wai ... I said stop!" The young sorceress groaned and her new admirer finally stopped and uncertainly lifted gaze at her.

"Not here!" Thle blue-eyed girl hissed as if it was obvious, but seeing the other girl's confusion she only rolled her eyes then dragged her by the hand; leading God-knows-where; leaving behind only a pile of steel.


	3. Let's light it up!

In the blink of an eye they found themselves in a strange, small room with it's unusual fabric-like walls, more like a tent than an actual room. The only illumination was a small amount of warm, red light piercing through the canvas which stated the role of a wall. Several blankets and pillows layed on the floor made the room even more cozy.

"Sooo... you're jumping out of that armor or what?"Asked Katarina, playing with her hair, with that strange look which Lux couldn't really read even though she tried.

"W-what?" Lux asked not sure if she felt more surprised or offended at that moment.

"Well you heard," the girl murmured, rolling her eyes.

After a brief deliberation, the Demacian began to take off her armor, leaving only a bright yellow tunic. She was still in great shock of how things turn out, but when the emotionall wave started to wear off she also started to doubt her decisions. What was she thinking?! But then... well, she was safe and sound, wasn't she? Pehaps she should just go with it...

"And you?" said the blond girl and her cheeks suddenly covered in a light blush she'd probably say came from the magic inside her.

"I what?" The Noxian asked as if she just got detached from the world with one of Jinx' missiles.

"You too should put away all your stuff, don't you? It would be just that way."

"Don't you trust me? Oh dear, my heart is bleeding at the though" Katarina said, putting one hand on her chest, and the other on her forehead in a theatrical gesture.

"No, I don't trust you at all," Lux answered more confidently.

"Girl, you invited me to your," she looked around then back at the girl, "to some room, and now you say you do not trust me. Not very sensible," she said, but finally, under the pressure of the girl's heavy gaze she sighed and then took off all the metal she was wearing.

"Lighter on heart now?" Katarina asked with a smile on her face - not malicious for once.

The golden-haired girl laid down on numerous pillows spread on the floor, waiting for further development of things.

Katrina laid herself down next to the girl, looking briefly at her. She pulled up the girl's thigh and smoothed it gently. She moved her fingers up to girl's belly, then her back, pulling them both a bit closer. She placed a hot kiss on Lux' neck, making her groan.

"Close your eyes," she whispered, and Demacian obeyed.

Meanwhile, Katarina took advantage of the opportunity she gained and drew a small razor blade out of her mouth. Immediately upon her mind came the days when her father taught her how to hide a sharp object in her mouth without hurting herself at all, and how it seemed so foolish at that time, especially during the practise, when her cheeks on the inside were all scarred.

She approached the girl, clutching the metal in her hand until Lux tempted by the lack of action shut her eyes back open.

"How could you be so naive?" Was the only question the redheaded managed to exhale.

But she couldn't wait for the answer as some voice came from behind her - probably Demacian guardian.

"You're lucky today," she muttered, picking her stuff as fast as she could and then jumped out of the room.


End file.
